


we ain't got nothing to fear tonight

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(bodyguard!au) Kris doesn't think that someone who's a head shorter than him is qualified enough to be his bodyguard, but he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we ain't got nothing to fear tonight

**Author's Note:**

> violence, masturbation, exhibitionism

"Where would you like to go next, boss?"  
  
Kris looks to his right at the sound of heavily-accented English and awkward grammar, down at his pudgy driver for his trip in Paris as he walks out of the Armani store, fixing the lapels of his coat in the process. The Parisian early Spring air is crisp in the evening, and Kris quite likes it. Around them, the crowd is thick and lively as they went about their own business, filling Kris's senses with their language and laughter and chatter.   
  
"Is there a place you would recommend to an art lover? Aside from La Musée du Louvre, I mean." He smiles and says in rapid-fire French when something comes to mind, watching as his driver's eyes widen in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting an Asian to be this fluent in his mother tongue, but Kris likes surpassing everyone's expectations. He won't be standing right where he is today, if he isn't good enough to beat out the rest.  
  
" _Mais oui_!" His driver almost squeals in delight as he starts guiding them towards the car parked at the side. "There is an art gallery tucked away in the back alleys of Paris! I can take you there if you are inclined–"  
  
Kris  _would_  have been amused by his driver's enthusiasm, if his gaze hadn't followed the movement of the shorter man's hand, watching it reach into his own coat. Before his driver can even finish his sentence, though, Kris has already pulled out his gun and emptied two rounds into the pudgy man's chest. He rolls his eyes when a handgun slips out of his driver's coat, but he picks it up anyway, and ducks when another man emerges from around the corner and fires at him.  
  
_Amateurs_ , Kris thinks exasperatedly to himself as he dodges another bullet. After having countless attempts aimed at taking his life, he had expected his business rivals to at least find someone who's more skilled at this assassination business. Having an assassin disguised as his driver is so fucking old school; so is having this many people taking a swipe at him at the same time, hoping that at least one of their shots would find their target.   
  
Around them, the crowd shrieks and thins out immediately at the exchange of gunfire. Kris sighs again as he stretches his arms out on either side of him, firing a shot in both directions and successfully taking two men down. This is getting so incredibly boring, and it's been a long while since anyone had successfully made him break a sweat while getting himself out of a tight spot. He honestly wishes they would just stop and save him all the trouble of washing the gunpowder off his very expensive clothes. His dry cleaning fees are through the roof.  
  
Kris does pale a little and lets out a low curse, though, when he turns around and finds a red cross-hair aimed a directly at his chest. He immediately makes a run for it, making sure to throw in some zigzag motions to confuse the sniper who's trying to take him down. But there's a wide grin on his face as he dashes towards his car, regardless of the fact that his life is in grave danger. The adrenaline coursing through his veins is making him fearless.  
  
Being one of the richest men in Asia –  _and_  the youngest billionaire with a splendid mind for business – it's only natural to have a hefty price on his head, and avoiding assassination attempts has become a constant in Kris's life for as long as he can remember. For those who are less informed, they have no idea Kris had made sure to equip himself with enough close combat and weapon-handling skills to ensure his own survival. It's one of the reasons why Kris is confident enough to walk out of his mansion without a bodyguard by his side, but he guesses people never do learn.   
  
He spins around and finds the sniper without much difficulty, flinging the door to his car open with his other hand as he opened fire. A smirk spreads across his face when the bullet finds its intended target, causing the sniper to fall off the ledge of the building to his eventual death. Kris doesn't stick around any longer to find out if there's anyone else stupid enough to open fire at him after all the casualties, though, and hops right into the driver's seat before speeding away towards the airport, knowing that his business rivals will have more assassins stationed at his hotel room. They always do.  
  
His laughter is drowned out by the jarring blare of police sirens that soon floods the square. Just another day in Kris Wu's life.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
"You  _what_?"   
  
Kris grimaces at the way his friend had just yelled at him, but he quickly schools his expressions back into calmness as he takes a sip of his coffee. It's a beautiful day out, and spending it with him being annoyed at his best friend isn't exactly a part of Kris's plans when he'd invited Chanyeol over that morning. Perhaps telling Chanyeol about the latest attempt on his life in Paris isn't such a bright idea, after all.   
  
"Keep your voice down, Christ." Kris grumbles when Chanyeol won't stop freaking out over what Kris had just told him. "It's not a big deal. Someone tries to take my life every single time I step out of my mansion, anyway."   
  
"Still!" Chanyeol raises his voice and slams his hands against the table. Thank goodness Kris's butler has a keen enough sense to pull Chanyeol's cup and saucer away before he has the opportunity to send them flying to the ground. It has happened far too many times by now, owing to Chanyeol's easily excitable personality, and Kris is honestly contemplating on swapping the chinaware out in favour of plastic ones whenever Chanyeol is around. His precious collections are in grave danger. "I don't get how you're still alive after that assassination attempt. You had a  _sniper_  trying to take you out!"  
  
Kris merely shrugs and leans into his seat, a smug look on his face. "I've been extensively trained to keep my own ass out of hell, unlike you, you know." He says, earning an indignant squawk from Chanyeol. "Besides, they're all amateurs. It's good enough if they can make me break a sweat."   
  
"I still think you should hire a bodyguard." Chanyeol tells him, digging through his wallet before sliding a business card across the table. "You're a billionaire; this will be nothing but a small dent out of your expenses."   
  
They've been through this discussion plenty of times now, and Kris is honestly growing tired of it. He's sceptical about hiring a bodyguard for himself, because what good did that do to him in Paris, when his supposed driver-cum-bodyguard turned out to be an assassin instead? "I don't know..."   
  
"If you're worried that they're double agents, stop." Chanyeol insists, and Kris wonders if his thoughts are laid out in the open for everyone to read. It's not a very promising situation, if that's the case. "I've contracted their services before, and it's been nothing but good. They're professionals."   
  
Of course, Kris has toyed with the thought before. Chanyeol might be obnoxiously loud on most times, but Kris knows Chanyeol has his best interests at heart. After all, he's the only person Kris keeps close to him, which speaks volumes about the amount of trust he places in Chanyeol. He's not getting any younger, and his business rivals aren't getting any less ruthless and persistent at killing him, either. The latest run-in he had in Paris only serves as a reminder that they're stepping up with their efforts, and he might not be as lucky the next time he finds a cross-hair aimed at his chest.   
  
Sighing, Kris pockets the business card and finishes the rest of his drink. "I'll consider, Chanyeol."   
  
  
\--  
  
  
There's a sense of anticipation bubbling within him as Kris sits and waits in the lobby of his mansion, fiddling with the black card bearing the silver wordings of EXO Securities between his fingers. He had his secretary ring up the company a day after his meeting with Chanyeol, asking for the best bodyguard they can provide him with, thinking that there's nothing to lose by hiring someone to protect him. Money isn't at all an issue to Kris, but if he's paying someone to keep his life intact, the least they could do is to give him the most competent person there is.   
  
The ten-million-dollar price tag on Kris's head comes with how difficult it is to actually lay a finger on him, after all, and he certainly hopes that the bodyguard assigned to him will only serve to raise the price, not to deflate it.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Wu. I hope you have not been waiting for long." A warm voice greets him from the doorway at ten a.m. sharp, which is impressive because people rarely ever arrived on the dot, let alone when they have to pay a visit to Kris's mansion. It's located at the top of the hill that overlooks Seoul city, and the trip up is long and winding for those who are unprepared to make the journey.   
  
Already Kris feels good about this meeting, and he wears a smile on his face as he shakes the man's hand. "Mr. Sooman Lee, I presume?" He greets amicably. Kris has done his research on EXO Securities, digging everything he can possibly find about its founder, and he can't say he isn't impressed by his résumé. An ex-FBI agent who has also worked under the NSC, Lee Sooman only recruits elites from around the world to be under his wing. It's the only reason why he has decided to go ahead with Chanyeol's recommendation.   
  
"You've been doing some reading, I see." Lee Sooman replies with a smile. "Is that why we were allowed into your mansion this easily?"   
  
Kris only grins in response. "It's all a part of the measures to keep myself safe, if you will." He informs, but the moment he catches sight of another well-dressed man standing behind Lee Sooman with his hands folded neatly before him, Kris's curiosity is instantly piqued. The man seems almost ethereal, with skin so pale it appears translucent, features porcelain and flawless, but there's also an air of coldness surrounding him, as though he's already seen too much, and is far too jaded for his young age. His gaze, however, is sharp and piercing, contrasting greatly with his otherwise soft features.   
  
It's not until Lee Sooman speaks up again that Kris is dragged back to reality, and he clears his throat slightly, hoping he hasn't been too obvious with his staring. "I understand that you wanted your lawyer to set some ground rules before you sign the contract?"   
  
"Yes, and this is–?" Kris enquires, sending a meaningful glance at the other man who's with him. He's fully expecting Lee Sooman to introduce the man as his lawyer, because he  _does_  kind of look the part, but what Lee Sooman tells him next nearly has his eyes popping out of their sockets.   
  
"This gentleman here–" he laughs a little as he gives the man a small push. "–is Suho, the bodyguard assigned to you."   
  
He can't be serious.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Except, Kris realises with exasperation, when this Suho guy is left behind after Lee Sooman has taken his leave, that the man is a hundred percent serious when he told Kris that Suho is going to be the one protecting him.   
  
Kris doesn't usually judge a person by his outer appearance – he's been surprised far too many times in the years he's spent in the business world by now – but there's just something...  _odd_ , having someone who's a head shorter than him as his bodyguard. He's not quite familiar with this bodyguard business, but Kris has seen enough of his peers with one, and they're usually taller than their charges, for the sake of taking the bullet to the head in the most extreme of circumstances. Kris knows he's vertically well-endowed, but there  _must_  be someone out there who's taller than him.   
  
"Is there something you are not happy about, sir?" Suho speaks up then – the first time he's ever opened his mouth ever since he'd walked into Kris's mansion. His voice is rich, velvety,  _diplomatic_ , and hardly like anyone who's supposed to go around killing and injuring people for a living.   
  
Kris frowns. "You're kind of short for a bodyguard, aren't you?"   
  
As collected as Suho seems to be, Kris doesn't miss the way his eye had twitched at the comment. "With all due respect, sir, Mr. Lee did take into consideration about your height profile, and your request. Unfortunately one has to be sacrificed for the other."   
  
"Are you saying that you're the best bodyguard available under EXO Securities?" Kris challenges. He quite likes the way Suho is answering him. Fearless, unyielding. At least he's not someone who butters his employer with words.   
  
Suho merely raises his chin. His voice is surprisingly calm for how agitated his words seem to be. "If Mr. Lee seems to think so. He is a good judge of character, sir."   
  
"Fine," Kris says, though he's not really placated with empty words. An idea strikes him just then, and he hides a smile as he gets up from his desk, walking ahead of Suho. "Follow me; I will personally show you to your room."   
  
The moment he heads out the door and turns around the corner, Kris withdraws his handgun which is hidden away beneath his coat, cocking the hammer and aiming it at Suho's forehead in several seconds flat. It's a test of how keen Suho's senses are, and Kris smirks, satisfied when he sees the barrel of Suho's gun trained on him as well, directly over the area where Kris's heart is beating steadily.   
  
"It is dangerous to pull stunts like that on me, sir. I should warn you that I can be trigger-happy when provoked." Suho says calmly, but there's a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.   
  
Kris twirls his gun around with his index finger and jams it back into its holster, smirking still. Now he's really excited to see what else can Suho do; his skills do seem to cover up for his lack of height. "Meet me at the paintball arena once you're done settling in. My servants will show you the way."  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He's more than satisfied with the tests he throws at Suho.   
  
For someone of such small stature, Suho is surprisingly agile, dodging most of Kris's paintballs with relative ease – that says something, considering how Kris has been trained into one of the most lethal marksmen around, even when his targets are moving. It's a good thing it isn't a widely-known fact, because Kris prefers surprising his enemies when they least expect it. It isn't as though they're able to live long enough to tell, anyway.   
  
Once he approves of Suho's dodging abilities, Kris puts Suho to the test in his personal training arena, locking him up in the simulation room. At first, Kris has half the mind to go easy on Suho, but when he takes a look at Suho's confident posture, he doesn't even hesitate as he turns the difficulty dial to the maximum.  
  
It's impressive, how Suho moves with a deadly sort of grace, each shot of his precise without having to waste any more bullets than is absolutely necessary. Even Kris himself has some difficulty trying to keep up with the holograms when they're assaulting him  _en masse_ , so watching Suho like this is actually quite an eye-opener.   
  
He doesn't even realise how enraptured he'd been with Suho's performance, until someone taps him on the shoulder and shakes him out of his trance-like state. There is a ghost of a smirk pulling at the corner of Suho's lips when Kris looks down, and he's sort of mesmerised by the way Suho hangs his headphones and guns on the rack, not a single strand of hair out of place even with all the running and the jumping he's been doing.  
  
"This is child's play," Suho tells him confidently, before bowing shortly at Kris and taking his leave.   
  
That, Kris thinks, is the beginning of his interest in Suho.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
It's rather hilarious, how things are considerably much quieter with Kris's life after he had hired Suho to be his bodyguard. It's almost as though his business rivals are suddenly afraid of him after witnessing the damage Kris could deal on his own in Paris, and has even laid off hiring assassins to kill his ass.   
  
Kris has to admit to one thing, though. It feels much more liberating to walk in an open space without having to worry about guns being trained at his head every single time he steps out of his heavily-guarded mansion. He can't even remember when was the last time he'd felt this way – perhaps back when he was still a nobody in the business world, which had been  _years_  ago. At the very least, he can breathe easy now.   
  
Regardless, Kris doesn't regret ever hiring a bodyguard, not when they've assigned Suho to him.  _Especially_  not when Suho is assigned to him, and his first impression of Suho sticks like superglue, the one where he's immensely impressed by the other man.   
  
Kris has seen the calmer side of Suho many times now, when Kris is walking down the stairs from his room, only to find Suho leaning against the wall at the foot of the staircase, completely immersed in the book he has in his hands. It's a shame Suho always manages to sense his presence in a record speed of five seconds, and tucks his book away just as fast. Kris quite likes the way Suho appears when he's reading.   
  
No matter how he looks at Suho though, Kris still doesn't think he can pass off as a bodyguard at first sight. There's a certain air about Suho, one that convinces you that he's living a life of complete luxury, not a life where bullets and close-combat fights reign supreme. He looks regal, even, akin to an ice prince described in the dramas which Kris comes across sometimes while channel surfing. Kris can't get over Suho's delicate features no matter how hard he tries, but at least he doesn't doubt Suho's abilities at keeping him safe, now, even if he hasn't seen Suho engaged in a real combat, only in one with Kris's holographic companions.  
  
Nevertheless, Kris is rather miffed by the fact that Suho rarely engages in a conversation with him, and would only speak to Kris only if he's spoken to. For the rest of the time, Suho would stand quietly to the side, keen eyes surveying their surroundings for any possible threats, his back ramrod straight with decorum. Kris doesn't like it, especially when he's trying to have a meal, because the atmosphere would turn horribly awkward in an instant, and would remain as such until he takes his leave.   
  
Even if he understands Suho's intentions of wanting to appear as professional as he can, Kris is still determined to change things up.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Kris can still remember the way Suho had stiffened oh-so-obviously earlier in the afternoon, when he'd told Suho, "I want you to join me for dinner this evening. At the table." To be fair, Kris had been immersed in his work, scrutinising the agreement laid open on his desk, and Suho might have thought he'd been on his phone with someone else, considering how Kris had his Bluetooth receiver stuffed in his ear. Suho has probably gotten used to Kris speaking to himself for a lengthy period of time, only to realise he's engaged in a conversation on his Bluetooth device towards the end.   
  
When Suho had remained silent, Kris had placed his pen on the table and held Suho's gaze from across the room, repeating himself patiently, this time making sure to address Suho directly. The way Suho had blinked at him in an adorably confused way didn't really leave Kris's mind, even until now. He never would have guessed that Suho had such a side to him.  
  
The memory of it tugs the corner of Kris's lips into a smile as he shoots his bodyguard a sideward glance. Suho is steadfastly keeping his eyes on the steak on his plate, as though it would run away if Suho ever dared to raise his gaze to engage Kris in a conversation. If Kris wasn't amused by the look of concentration on Suho's face, or how awkward he's acting around his boss, Kris would have spoken up in a fit of rage.   
  
Kris places his cutlery on the table mat and dabs at his mouth just then, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "You know–" he starts, picking up his glass of water and taking a sip, all while measuring Suho's reaction from the corner of his eye. "–you haven't exactly told me what your real name is."   
  
There's a juvenile sense of satisfaction bubbling within Kris when Suho practically inhales his salad from shock. It's always a joy to watch even the most composed of persons lose their cool once in a while. Shame Suho is able to recollect himself split seconds later, once he's washed the lump of food stuck in his throat down with a mouthful of water. "What's to say it isn't my real name, sir?" He asks instead, smiling serenely. It's a beautiful sight.   
  
"Just 'Kris' is fine," Kris tells him seriously, barring further objections, before he shrugs. "You don't expect me to buy that, do you? For me to  _be_  here, I actually need to have a good head on my neck."   
  
It's then that he notices the subtle tensing of Suho's muscles, as his bodyguard's hand slips beneath his coat, his keen eyes trained on the area behind Kris. Instantly Kris is on high alert, knowing that it spells trouble. Even though Suho keeps himself in perfect attention whenever he's guarding Kris, there's still a certain relaxed stance about him – unlike right now, when his eyes are scanning the room for potential threats, jaw firmly set. Suho's fingers are curled around Kris's wrist moments later, his voice low and urgent, yet his words still hold a silent promise behind them. "I'll tell you later, if I manage to get you out of here without a single scratch on either of us,  _Kris_."   
  
Kris stands up from his seat with a smirk at the exact same instant that Suho pulls his gun out and empties a round in the chest of the waiter nearest to them. The restaurant is covered with a blanket of stunned silence, its patrons momentarily surprised by the sound of a gunshot and the weight of a body falling onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud, and then chaos ensues. He shouldn't be used to this, but he's already immune to the shrieking and the frantic screams that erupt around him, unaffected by the cacophony of noises ricocheting off the decorated walls of the restaurant and pounding against his eardrums.   
  
It's how Kris finds himself in a casual stroll towards the entrance of the restaurant, one hand in his pocket while the other is held outstretched, occasionally firing a stray round or two at the assassins who have disguised themselves as waiters and staffs of the restaurant – in an extremely uncreative manner, if Kris might add. They're still charging at him blindly, despite the fact that Suho is felling them so effortlessly. Suho's presence is warm, pressed up against Kris's elbow as he continues to fire shot after shot, the sense of urgency well concealed beneath his laid back demeanour. Kris appreciates the way Junmyeon's actually shooting without giving as much as a look at their assailants, and that appreciation swells into something akin to admiration when he notices how Suho's bullets would find their targets without fail, hitting them square in the chest and putting them out of their misery in an instant.   
  
Now Kris can empathise when Suho had said his holographic console was child's play, because there's not a hair nor hide out of place when they finally slip into the M3 waiting outside for Kris, as though the attempted assassination in the restaurant hadn't happened at all. Suho makes it all seem so easy, with his deadly accuracy and overwhelming calmness as he handles ambushes like the professional that he is.  
  
_Junmyeon_ , Suho later says in a voice quiet enough for only Kris to hear, when they're turning around the last corner before they arrived at Kris's mansion.  _My name is Kim Junmyeon._  
  
Kris has never felt more triumphant in his life.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Kris clenches and unclenches his fists as he takes up a preparatory stance, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on the surface of his skin as he faces his opponent before him. The both of them have been circling the training room for a while now, maintaining a constant distance between them, surveying the other with keen eyes and waiting for them to make the first move.   
  
In retrospect, Kris hadn't expected Junmyeon to agree to a duel in his gym this easily. It's a boring weekend for Kris, who had found his schedules oddly freed up for once, and he hadn't been in the mood to roam the streets; shopping is fast losing its novelty, when he's been caught up in the habit for so long. Out of a silly whim, Kris had wanted to test out Junmyeon's skills in a weaponless combat, and had proposed the idea to Junmyeon over breakfast by the pool.   
  
Junmyeon had been quick to agree with a smirk playing on his lips, as though looking down upon Kris's abilities. Of course, Junmyeon doesn't have to know that Kris has been trained extensively in various forms of martial arts and self-defense skills, but he's about to receive the surprise of his life.   
  
For someone who looks almost scrawny when he's dressed in suits, Junmyeon is surprisingly muscular underneath all that fabric. He's dressed in a tank top for their duel, and Kris can see the definition of his abdominal muscles from the way his top is clinging onto his sweaty skin. It's a bit distracting, but thankfully Kris recovers just in time to see Junmyeon launching himself in Kris's direction, right arm raised in preparation for a punch.   
  
This is one of those times Kris actually hates the fact that he's so tall, because his agility takes a hard hit whenever he's engaged in a close-quarters combat. He's barely able to duck and roll out of the way, just as Junmyeon drives his fist upwards to catch his jaw. Putting his bodyguard role aside, he's definitely not pulling his punches, staying close to Kris's request from before they'd started.   
  
Now that he's in the heat of things, Kris vaguely thinks he should have tested out the extent of Junmyeon's abilities before he had asked Junmyeon to not go easy on him. He doesn't regret it though, not really; it's the first time in  _years_ that anyone has managed to make him break a sweat at all, and there's a dizzying sense of exhilaration as he parries Junmyeon's attacks, throwing in some of his own whenever the opening presents itself. He can tell that Junmyeon's enjoying this exercise too, from the way he's smirking whenever his knuckles manage to graze Kris's hair and shirt.  
  
"Not bad, for a rich ass like you." Junmyeon teases, God-knows-how-long after they'd started their face-off, his fist coming in fast at Kris's abdomen and narrowly misses when Kris jumps backwards.   
  
That comment sparks the competitive edge in Kris, however. He's not keen to be outdone by someone who's shorter than him by a head, no matter that Junmyeon has received a lot more training that Kris could ever dream of having, or the fact that Junmyeon has probably been doing field work for a greater part of his life, dicing with danger and death like it's all a game to him. Remembering something his trainer had told him in the past, Kris kicks out at Junmyeon, knowing that his long legs can breach the distance between them, and it will hopefully earn Kris a worthwhile hit on Junmyeon.   
  
What Kris hadn't expected, though, is for Junmyeon to pin his leg against his side, throwing him off balance with a sharp tug. At wit's end, Kris attempts to pull his own leg back, but his efforts are rewarded with a painful fall on his back, and he ends up getting the wind knocked out of him, coughing and spluttering for air. When most of the pain has left his system and he's able to breathe a little more normally, Kris finally pries his eyes open, only to find Junmyeon lying on top of him, seemingly still in a daze over what had just happened.   
  
Kris is also acutely aware of the way Junmyeon's leg is slotted between his thighs, applying a firm pressure on a very sensitive spot of Kris's without actually noticing it. He tries not to groan aloud at the way the blood is rushing down south, and instead tries to scoot a little further away from Junmyeon.   
  
"For someone who's been doing this fighting thing all his life–" Kris starts, cursing inwardly when his voice comes out a lot hoarser than he'd intended. Still, he presses on, not wanting the pause to be too noticeable. "–you're surprisingly clumsy on your feet."   
  
It's only then that Junmyeon seems to have come to his senses, but the way he's glancing at Kris from where Junmyeon is lying on top of him makes Kris hold his breath, the smouldering look in his eyes far too obvious to miss. Just as Kris starts to wonder what's on Junmyeon's mind, the latter is already pulling himself to stand, his gaze never meeting Kris's as he says, in a low voice, "I think that's enough for today, sir."   
  
Kris can only prop himself on his elbows, watching wordlessly as Junmyeon exits the training room without another word said, the tenseness palpable in the air around them. Yet, he can't seem to forget the way Junmyeon had looked at him, as though he had wanted something  _more_. Kris doesn't allow himself to dwell on it, though, thinking that it must all be in his head, and he lay sprawled on the mat, slowly but surely keeping himself grounded to reality.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
No one mentions the incident at the training room again, and Kris is glad there isn't an invisible gap between them when they meet on the next morning. It's the usual scene – Junmyeon's leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs with a book in his hands, his fringe falling into his eyes when Kris heads downstairs – but still Kris can't shake off the fact that it's _mesmerising_. He's not exactly the straightest man on the block, though this is the first time Kris has ever felt attracted to someone so soon upon meeting them.  
  
It definitely doesn't help that Junmyeon has decidedly shaken off his usually professional demeanour and smiles at Kris when he senses his presence. Kris has never had to try so hard to focus on every step of his so that he doesn't stumble on his way down before.   
  
"Good morning, Suho," he greets, remembering the pact he had made with Junmyeon when the latter had told him his name – Kris is not to mention Junmyeon's birth name in the presence of others, and in that sense, Kris feels a little special to be privy to such private information. "You seem to be in a good mood today."  
  
Junmyeon merely inclines his head and allows Kris to walk ahead of him, towards the car that's waiting for Kris. "Slept well, is all. I can say the same about you, sir."  
  
There's a small smile playing on Kris's lips as he says, "I had a good sleep, too. Best one I've had in the recent weeks."   
  
Of course, Kris doesn't mention that he'd spent it with his hands down the waistband of his boxers, jerking himself to completion with the thoughts of Junmyeon's enticing lips around him. It's going to stay his secret for a while, but at least the last of the ice surrounding their relationship has melted off.   
  
"Glad to hear that, Kris." Junmyeon chimes as he climbs into the car after Kris. "A great start to the new week it is."  
  
Kris keeps his gaze trained on the scenery outside the moving vehicle when he nods. "Indeed, Junmyeon. Indeed."  
  
Junmyeon's arm is warm, pressed up against Kris in the confined space of the vehicle, and he doesn't miss the small smile reflected in the window when Junmyeon turns to look at him briefly.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"So tell me–" Kris starts, chewing on his salmon in a deliberately slow manner to create suspense when Junmyeon looks up at him from his plate of pasta. Junmyeon seems to be less resistant to Kris's requests for him to join Kris at the table these days, and it's not necessarily a bad change. He's also a lot more forthcoming about the things Kris wants to know about him, and Kris finds that it's surprisingly easy for him to like Junmyeon's personality. "–why exactly did you quit the CIA to be a bodyguard?"  
  
Junmyeon appears genuinely taken aback by the question. He should be, considering the fact that he's never talked about his past working experiences to Kris. Kris has a brilliant hacker under his wing, though, so it isn't difficult for him to get the information he wants. He doesn't abuse Kyuhyun's existence, however – this is the only time he's ever requested Kyuhyun to dig up personal information about another person.   
  
_I don't recall ever mentioning that to you_  must be on the tip of Junmyeon's tongue, Kris is sure, but the former seems to think better of the question and smiles instead. "Will you buy it if I said I did it for the money?"  
  
Kris lets his eyes run over Junmyeon's composed form once, and shakes his head. He's been milling about in the circle of affluent people for a long while now, and he can recognise a person with fairly decent upbringing at first look. Junmyeon gives off exactly that sort of vibe – hands too smooth, features too polished, mannerisms too put-together – for Kris to believe otherwise. "You look like someone who's living comfortably enough that there's no real reason for you to involve yourself in such a dangerous profession, or putting your life on the line for someone else." Kris muses as he spears a broccoli with his fork and brings it to his mouth. "A perverse interest, perhaps?"   
  
His question earns a short laugh from Junmyeon, and it's an attractive sound. "You got me right there." He concurs. "Playing around with guns has been my interest from young, and I had a fallout with my parents because they don't approve of it. And, well, I sort of ended up on this path and sticking with it."  
  
Even though Kris is the one who had asked, he still can't stop himself from blinking in surprise at what Junmyeon had just divulged to him. He's only expecting bits and pieces of information, not the entire story, but he's not complaining. He's sure Junmyeon's supposed to keep all of these a secret, but maybe, just  _maybe_  Junmyeon trusts in him  _enough_  to let him in. "And the CIA?"  
  
Junmyeon wrinkles his nose at the reminder. "Too much bureaucracy. EXO Securities offers more space to breathe, at the very least."   
  
Kris nods in understanding, but the words are thoughtlessly out of his lips before he can even process them. "That, and it created an opportunity for us to meet."   
  
They both still at the same time when the words finally sink in, though neither of them comment on it. Kris curses inwardly at himself, all while being thankful that Junmyeon is quick to change the subject. He doesn't think he can be any more mortified than this, and wonders if he'll ever stop creating awkward situations that will drive Junmyeon back into his reserved shell.   
  
He really ought to fix his brain-to-mouth filter someday.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It's been a very long day from work, what with all the unnecessary stress his clients are creating for him, making life extremely complicated for both parties by making an extra bunch of demands that's entirely redundant – in Kris's personal opinion, anyway. For once, Kris has left all his work in the office, not wanting to deal with it any more than he already has in the last couple of hours.   
  
He knows he looks unflattering right now, dragging his feet up the stairs in full view of his servants, but Kris really can't care less, considering how dead tired he is at the moment. If anyone is surprised by the sight, they don't show it; their expressions are carefully neutral as they greet Kris and move out of the way soon after. Even Junmyeon doesn't comment on it like he usually does when Kris isn't put-together enough, opting instead to wish him a pleasant night and retiring to his own room on the ground floor.   
  
Once he's upstairs and out of the view of his household's staff, Kris tugs at his necktie and unbuttons his dress shirt, sighing in relief when he can at least breathe a little easier. He isn't fond of how restrictive his outfits are, but it's not as though he has another choice, considering the nature of his job. At the very least, there are simple pleasures in life that he can look forward to by the time his day ends, regardless of the fact that he's surrounded by luxury.   
  
The moment he steps into his room, however, Kris pauses at the door, eyes narrowing at the darkness that stretches ahead of him. His finger is hovering over the light switch, but there's a nagging feeling that something isn't right, as though someone had trespassed his private space – and he doesn't mean his employees. That's when he hears a swishing sound cutting through the still night air, causing the adrenaline to kick in, and Kris immediately plasters himself flat against the door, just as the sharp tip of a dagger glints dangerously in the dim light streaming in from the hallway, slicing a small amount of his fringe off before sticking itself in the wallpaper.   
  
Kris's heart pounds frantically against his chest when he realises just how close he'd been to dying, though he regains his bearings at once, knowing that he has to get as far away from his room as possible, to run from his unknown assailant. Kris's hand automatically goes to his belt, only to curse aloud once again when he remembers that out of habit, he'd deposited his gun in the weapons' room before he had headed upstairs. There was never a cause for him to carry his gun into his bedroom, but Kris thinks it's perhaps time to change that –  _if_  he makes out of this ordeal alive.   
  
The weight of his phone is heavy in the pocket of his slacks, taunting him to pull it out and ring Junmyeon up, because Kris knows his life will be over the moment he yells aloud to attract the attention of the rest of his household. He  _can't_  do it, however – the slightest form of distraction, even if he's flipping through his contacts for Junmyeon's number, could prove costly. At this very moment, the only thing Kris can do is to focus on the person who's chasing after him, the latter's thudding footsteps dulled by the carpeted hallways.  
  
Kris's senses picks up on the sound of a fist sailing through the air just then, and he raises his own arm in response, spinning around sharply to parry his assailant's attack. Unsurprisingly, the assassin which had successfully broken into his mansion is wearing a mask to hide his identity, and Kris wonders dryly if there's even one assassin who will break the mold of movie clichés. At the rate things are going, it seems highly unlikely. That's not important, though, when Kris needs to ensure his own survival.  
  
This assassin is more skillful than the rest who have chased him down thus far, Kris notes as he continuously trades blows and deals punches of his own, a thin film of sweat starting to form on his forehead and beneath his dress shirt. The man displays a set of skills that can only belong to someone who has been trained greatly in hands-on combat, though unlike Kris's and Junmyeon's moves which lean towards the Western influence, this assassin's is very distinctively Eastern – Chinese martial arts, perhaps.  
  
It's not always that Kris gets hard-pressed to keep up, but at the rate things are going, he's probably going to end up extremely battered – or worse,  _dead_. The man seems to know this, from the way a low chuckle sounds, muffled by the mask covering his face.  
  
"Who sent you?" Kris grits out as he barely dodges yet another fist flying in his direction. He can feel the beginnings of nasty bruises forming on the back of his arms, from the way a dull throb plagues him, and each hit the assassin manages to land on Kris only seems to grow heavier, as though he's been fighting Kris halfheartedly all this while.  
  
Well, isn't he just fucked.  
  
"It wouldn't be much fun if I told you, would it?" The man replies lightly, a thick Chinese accent punctuating every word of his. "Now why don't you just give up and die already, so that I can get my pay?"  
  
Despite the situation he's in, Kris barks out a laugh of incredulity. "As if I'm going to roll over and die like an obedient little puppy."  
  
He realises that he's spoken too soon mere seconds later, that the man had meant it as a statement instead of a request, when the light from the lamps lining the hallway is yet again reflected by a serrated metal surface. The next thing that registers in Kris's senses is a sharp pain and the smell of blood, his head spinning when he sees the redness spreading across the sleeve of his shirt. He stumbles when the man drives the dagger down at him, causing him to fall flat on his back. It's only by sheer luck that Kris had managed to twist his body a little to make himself smaller just in the nick of time, or the knife would have been driven through his heart instead of his shoulder, but there's another sharp pain that rips through his abdomen seconds later, catching him by surprise. It's only then that he sees the man holding another dagger in reverse grip, the blood smearing its surface telling Kris that he'd just been sliced twice.  
  
Even through the blinding pain that wracks through his nerve endings, Kris forcefully lifts a leg that already feels much too heavy, considering how his energy reserves are running low following the injuries he's sustained, and kicks out at his assailant. There's a sense of satisfaction bubbling within him when the heel of his shoe connects with the abdomen of the assassin, better still when the masked man doubles over in pain, but once again Kris has underestimated the man's determination to end his life, when he lashes out at Kris's outstretched limb, sinking the knife into flesh without mercy.   
  
This time, Kris can't bite back the pained yell that seizes him, his vision once again going white from how excruciating it feels. The blood loss is making him lightheaded, almost like he's floating on air, and for once Kris feels utterly defeated. He had never expected that he'd meet his end in such a manner – in his own mansion where the security is supposed to be the tightest, no less – but apparently there's a first for everything.  
  
Kris can only afford himself a wry smile when he sees the man regaining his composure from Kris's attack through the haze in his mind, but he doesn't stop hoping that someone would have heard the ruckus going on at Kris's private floor and come to his rescue.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that." The man spits as he approaches Kris slowly, his stance less guarded now that he knows Kris has reached his limits and has been rendered unable to fight back. There's fury in his eyes, no doubt pissed off that Kris should offer so much resistance to make his life hell, but a man's gotta do what he can to ensure his own survival. "Now sit tight and enjoy your free trip to hell."   
  
The last thing that registers in Kris's mind before his vision completely blacks out is his name being called aloud, then a gunshot, then – nothing.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
His senses are assailed by the clinical whiteness and the pungent smell of antiseptics when Kris claws his way back to consciousness, alongside the discomfort brought on by the deep-seated ache biting into his bones. It's not after several more bleary blinks of his eyes that Kris can finally focus on his surroundings, taking note of the bag of blood hanging above his head, drop by slow drop of crimson liquid dripping into the titrating chamber and down the tubing that's connected to it. It's much, much later than he realises that he's receiving a blood transfusion, and the next thing that seizes him is the fact that he's  _not dead_.  
  
The miraculous finding doesn't equate to painless movements, though. Kris is taught of that fact when the agony wracks havoc through his nerve endings at the slightest contraction of his muscles, and he quickly stills himself on the bed, not wanting a second taste of the misery which had just seized him. It almost feels like he's been through hell and back – probably the truth, but he'll never know how close a proximity he's been with death.   
  
Thankfully, movements that don't involve the body parts below his neck level are still bearable at best, and Kris slowly turns his head this way and that, letting his eyes wander around the room. He doesn't seem to be hooked onto any machines at the moment, which is infinitely more reassuring than Kris had initially dared to imagine, and his room looks more like the ones in the hotels he's used to staying in, not of a hospital's. Kris isn't complaining, though.   
  
His eyes dart towards the entrance to his room, though, when the door clicks open, and his senses are promptly in an overdrive again, fearing the worst. If even his home could be infiltrated, the hospital is practically  _nothing_  to whoever that's trying to kill him. It's bad enough that he's still unarmed, judging by the lack of weapons in his immediate vicinity – not that he's in any condition to fight, either. He knows how badly wounded he is, and will probably keel over and die once he starts bleeding if the sutures keeping his wounds closed rupture and reopen again. The tenseness doesn't bleed out of him until a familiar face comes into full view, and instantly Kris relaxes into the mattress.   
  
He's just so fucking exhausted.   
  
"Oh, you're up." Junmyeon greets with a smile. "Sorry I had to leave you unattended for a bit. Your secretary brought some  _juk_  for you."  
  
Kris responds with a tired smile of his own. He's not really in the mood to eat, but the way his stomach is rumbling slightly is a bit embarrassing, so he doesn't protest when Junmyeon proceeds to scoop out the contents of the flask into a ceramic bowl. "Make sure you get that tested first." He croaks in lieu of a joke, a silent reassurance to Junmyeon that he's fine. The worry lines on Junmyeon's face is crystal clear, even if he's trying hard to keep them concealed. It warms Kris up deep within, though; at least someone in this world still cares for him, and not for his money. "Never know who's trying to end me, right?"   
  
Junmyeon laughs, and Kris likes the sound of it. "Pretty sure Song Qian is loyal enough to you, Kris. She's been working for you for years." He says, pulling a chair to Kris's side and dropping himself in it. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Like hell." Kris says sincerely. He's never been this sore before, and certainly doesn't want a repeat of it, either. "Did you–"   
  
"Yeah," Junmyeon confirms before the question is even fully out of Kris's mouth. The smile he's wearing is wry now, almost guilty. "Some bodyguard I am, huh. Slipped up so badly that you almost got  _killed_ –"  
  
"Hey." Kris reprimands him immediately, before Junmyeon can wallow deeper into the pit of self-blaming. "It was an ambush; no one would have expected some assassin to come crawling into a place with maximum security. It's not your fault."   
  
Something tells Kris that Junmyeon probably won't let himself live it down, judging from the tightness at the corner of his mouth when he tries to grin back weakly. "If I hadn't heard that thud from your fall, you would have been dead by now." He breathes, and Kris wonders if he's imagining the distraught in Junmyeon's voice. He doesn't have much of a reason to feel that way, though, apart from the fact that Kris's death would deal a severe impact to his reputation as a bodyguard.   
  
"He's been dealt with, hasn't he?" Kris asks, trying to bring Junmyeon over to the brighter side of things.  
  
Junmyeon glances up at him and nods. "Yeah, along with the maid who had let him in. They had a thing going on."   
  
The news surprises him, because he thought he could trust in his household staff at the very least. Apparently, he has some cleaning up to do once he's out of the hospital. But that can all be dealt with later; Kris honestly wants to soak up the temporary bliss he's earned away from the world, even if he  _is_  still hurting like hell from his injuries. "Then that's more than enough, Junmyeon. Are you going to feed me or something? I'm starving."   
  
It's only then that Junmyeon seems to have remembered that he's still cradling the bowl of  _juk_  in his hands. At least, the soft smile he flashes at Kris when he starts feeding him is more genuine, more  _Junmyeon_.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
If Kris had thought that his relationship dynamics with Junmyeon had changed from their duel all those weeks ago, he definitely was wrong. In any case, the change wasn't as drastic as compared to after Kris has been discharged from the hospital. For one, Junmyeon is sticking a lot closer to him now, as though afraid that the Grim Reaper's scythe would fall upon Kris the moment he lets his eyes wander away from Kris even for a single second. It's not as though Kris doesn't welcome the attention, but it would be great if Junmyeon could take his hawk-like eyes off him some time.  
  
He's not going to admit it, but the way Junmyeon looks at him – with a gaze so smouldering that it sends shivers down Kris's spine – is making him think of less than pure thoughts, and he doesn't even mean it in the way it makes him jerk himself off at night. The craving is harder to suppress now, the desire to run his hands down Junmyeon's sides and seeing Junmyeon break beneath him. Kris barely manages to deal with it, whenever he walks out of his bedroom to the conjoined study and finds Junmyeon sleeping on the sofa.  
  
Junmyeon had made it a point to stay in the same room as Kris at all times, not wanting a repeat of the ambush Kris had just suffered from. But whenever Junmyeon finally lets himself succumb to the exhaustion and falls asleep, he appears so vulnerable that the contrast from his usual self is almost laughable. It's at these times that Kris wants to scoop Junmyeon into his arms and bring him to his bed, where it's infinitely more comfortable than the sofa will ever be, and he feels sorry that Junmyeon has to subject himself to such terrible resting conditions. He doesn't ever act upon his thoughts, though; Junmyeon would let the guilt swallow him up even more. It's not as if Junmyeon's not already punishing himself enough for his perceived blunder, despite what Kris has tried to tell him.  
  
The least Kris allows himself to do is to put some covers over Junmyeon's prone form, and sinks into the armchair beside Junmyeon, quietly watching over his bodyguard until the latter stirs from his sleep.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Kris doesn't mention this, but sometimes when he wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare he'd have about the latest assassination attempt, he'd find Junmyeon gazing at his sleeping form in the darkness, all while being seated on the daybed that's next to the window. More often than not, Junmyeon would be singing a soft tune to himself, and it's with the caress of his voice that Kris finds enough comfort to be lulled back to sleep.   
  
He wants to tell Junmyeon that he has a good voice, but doesn't.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Kris deadpans when he steps into the bathroom for a shower one day, only to find Junmyeon slipping in after him. To his credit, Junmyeon's expression is a hundred percent serious when he meets Kris's gaze, so nonchalant that it makes him seem as though he's been doing this to the rest of his charges all his life.   
  
"Security purposes." Junmyeon tells him, voice unwavering even as Kris strips himself of his shirt, but his eyes do wander towards the scorpion tattoo inked on Kris's left bicep before refocusing on his face. "The window of your bathroom is a weak point–" he then points towards the object in question, "–which was exploited by the assassin the other time."   
  
At this point in time, Kris isn't sure if he should be amused by Junmyeon's paranoia, but he has long since stopped trying to tell Junmyeon it isn't his fault. Junmyeon's a stubborn man, that much is for sure – as well as being overly responsible. It's not necessarily a bad thing, so Kris shrugs and walks deeper into the bathroom, launching his shirt into the laundry basket like he would a basketball. "I should warn you about something, though." Kris starts when something else comes to mind. It's a test, really, because he's seen the  _want_  in Junmyeon's eyes, though Kris has never found courage to ask Junmyeon about it, afraid of finding out that it's nothing more than a conceited thought of his. He wants to know if the lingering touches Junmyeon lavishes him with means anything more than the projected innocence, and it's frankly driving him up the wall.  
  
"And what is that?" Junmyeon asks, and Kris wonders if he's imagining the slight waver in Junmyeon's voice when Kris pushes his pants past his knees and letting it join his previously discarded shirt. He doesn't miss the way Junmyeon runs an appreciative glance down his body, his cheeks pinking a little at what he sees.   
  
"I always relieve myself in the shower." He says simply, before turning around and stripping off the rest of the clothing articles still on him. It's not a lie; there's nothing more satisfying than letting the warm water drench him as he fists himself to completion, after all. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kris can see the flush that's creeping up Junmyeon's neck now. He's sure that Junmyeon has gotten a perfect sight of his cock as he steps into the shower area, and Kris relishes in the idea that Junmyeon might just be a little riled up, if the awkward clearing of Junmyeon's throat is anything to go by when the screen slides shut.   
  
Kris turns on the tap and lets the hot water run over him for a while, shampooing his hair in a languid manner to drag out the time. When he's done washing the suds out, Kris reaches for the shower gel, making a show of lathering up his body. The sliding door that cuts off the shower from the rest of the bathroom is made of frosted glass, and Kris is sure Junmyeon can see the silhouette of his body from where he's standing. He's beyond caring if his actions are deemed inappropriate, and it's what drives Kris to run a finger over his chest, pinching a pebbled nipple while imagining that Junmyeon's sinking his teeth around it and biting. It draws a short gasp out of Kris, the pleasure-pain shooting down his spine, though he keeps his ears open for any indication that Junmyeon might have left the bathroom out of discomfort.   
  
There's no telltale sound of the lock clicking open, or the door being closed shut, and Kris smirks as he continues pleasuring himself, twisting his nipples this way and that. He pumps more soap into the palm of his right hand, before running it all the way down between his legs, another satisfied moan torn out of his throat when his fingers circle the base of his cock and moving slowly to the tip. He's been so stressed at work, and this is frankly the only sure-fire way of keeping his mind off the contracts waiting for him to pore over. It's only a plus that Junmyeon's here listening to him, driving his fantasies forth.   
  
Kris leans against the cold bathroom tiles for leverage, feeling his knees go a little weak when his thumb slides over his slit. He imagines that it's Junmyeon's hot tongue running across it, lapping up the pearls of precum that has begun to form, before raking his fingers across the underside of his cock. His breaths are coming out in short pants as he throws his head backwards, his hand still working up a slow pace around his hardening cock in an imitation of Junmyeon's deliberate teasing, giving him some yet not nearly  _enough_  to pleasure him. Kris then wraps his fingers snugly around his length, pumping faster and faster when his body screams out for more, his desires conveyed in the form of incessant moans that fill the humid air of the bathroom, clear even through the steady stream of water that's still pouring down on him.   
  
It only takes several more thrusts into his fist before Kris reaches his completion, the relief rushing up to greet him as the tension seeps out of his being. He ignores the way the wound over his abdomen throbs dully in response to the way his muscles are clenched, keeping himself propped up against the wall until he comes down from his orgasm high. It's a pleasant feeling, Kris thinks as he cleans himself up.  
  
What Kris isn't expecting, though, is to come face to face with the dark look in Junmyeon's eyes when he finally steps out of the shower. While he knows his stunt will rile Junmyeon up to a certain extent, Kris had thought Junmyeon would still keep a perfectly professional front at the end of it all. He always seems so put-together, so level-headed that it makes Kris's stomach churn when he realises he's made Junmyeon this way, the outline of his cock pitching an obvious tent in his pants and his breathing laboured from the lust.   
  
Kris is unrepentant, though. Now that he knows Junmyeon isn't as straight as he had thought him to be, and is affected by Kris a lot more than he lets on, he's hell bent on making the most out of this opportunity. He doesn't even care that he doesn't have a towel wrapped around his waist, slowly but surely approaching Junmyeon and trapping him between the bathroom counter and Kris's body.   
  
"Do you want to know what was on my mind when I fucked into my own fist?" Kris muses, his gaze burning into Junmyeon's bright eyes. Up close, he can feel Junmyeon's warm breaths fanning across his cheek, and he really,  _really_ wants to have a taste of those sinfully inviting lips.   
  
"What?" Junmyeon rasps, his eyes dragging down the length of Kris's naked body, and Junmyeon's muscles are tensed in a way that makes Kris realise he's trying hard to reign his desires in.   
  
"You," Kris says as-a-matter-of-factly, unashamed by the fact that he wants Junmyeon very badly – has wanted him for a very long while now. "Do you know you're driving me insane by doing things like these, following me into a private space and not leaving even when you know I was going to jerk myself off?"  
  
It's then that Junmyeon's mask cracks a little, and he licks at his lips and swallows hard, his eyes never leaving Kris's chest. "So are you. You know that relationships between a bodyguard and his charge is forbidden. Oversteps the boundaries of propriety. Yet you continue to tease."   
  
Kris, who's brazened from his recent orgasm high, gains the courage to run a hand down Junmyeon's side, skimming his fingers across the waistband of Junmyeon's pants before suddenly cupping Junmyeon's half-hard dick through the layers of fabric. The way Junmyeon bucks up into his touch with a moan and the way his lashes flutter shut in pleasure only confirms that Junmyeon wants this too. "I don't give a fuck about that." He says, voice dropping to a dangerous low as he leans in to whisper in Junmyeon's ear. "Do you?"   
  
_Fuck it_ , Junmyeon practically snarls, and his fingers are tangled in Kris's wet mop of hair next, mouth smashing painfully against his, taking and smothering and biting and licking as though he can never get enough of Kris. Kris is more than eager to please, nudging his knee between Junmyeon's thighs and  _pressing_ , knowing Junmyeon desperately wants friction against his cock. Their messy kisses makes Kris feel faint, but it drives him to get even more out of it, his tongue licking incessantly into Junmyeon's warm mouth, finding every corner he can possibly reach. Junmyeon sucks on his tongue just then, sending more pleasurable spikes down the length of his spine, and Kris hoists Junmyeon upwards, letting Junmyeon wrap his legs around Kris's bare waist as he brings them both back into the room.   
  
Junmyeon looks absolutely beautiful like this, when he's spread out on Kris's bed with his face flushed and his chest heaving, and the lust in his eyes only serves to drive Kris forward for more. They meet in between once again when Kris finally climbs into bed with him, pushing Junmyeon up against the headboard and licking a hot trail across his jaw and down his enticing neck. Junmyeon keeps his neck bared for Kris to take, his mouth falling open as he tries to fill his lungs with air from the way Kris is making him absolutely breathless. Kris makes quick work of the buttons of Junmyeon's black form-fitting shirt, and he's rewarded with the glorious view of Junmyeon's well-sculpted abs, glistening from sweat and looking absolutely tantalising. Kris continues trailing his tongue down, down, down, tracing the contour of Junmyeon's muscle, leaving a nibble here and there, marking Junmyeon as  _his_.  
  
Junmyeon automatically lifts his hips when Kris taps at his ass, his pants and briefs quickly abandoned on the floor soon after, and Kris grins at his handiwork, where Junmyeon is left almost completely naked on his bed, propped up against the headboard with only his shirt draped on his shoulders, patterns of red dotting his skin all the way down. What makes Kris's mouth truly dry, though, is the way Junmyeon's cock is curling up against his stomach, pearls of precum already dripping down the sides.   
  
"Beautiful," Kris marvels as he closes the distance between them again, referring to the way Junmyeon has his legs spread apart from how Kris had been pressed up against him earlier, his puckered hole in full view for Kris to devour.   
  
Junmyeon's fingers dig into his scalp when Kris continues to lave at the skin over the dip of his collarbone, laughing and panting at the same time. "You don't call another man beautiful, asshole."   
  
"But you are." Kris ignores him, but he can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Junmyeon tugs at his cock, the desire shooting sky high when he realises that Junmyeon's actually fisting both of them in tandem. It's insane, how one man can break him like this, but Kris isn't complaining, not when that man is Junmyeon. Junmyeon, who's ever so easy to like, to  _love_.   
  
So Kris lets himself go and  _feels_ , rutting up into Junmyeon's fist as he continues worshipping the skin over Junmyeon's neck. He quite likes the way Junmyeon is keening with every nibble, his breaths hot as they fan against Kris's neck, his hips stuttering as he comes close to completion. It's all that's needed for Kris to catch Junmyeon's lips in a deep kiss once again, tasting the mint from Junmyeon's chewing gum earlier.   
  
With another couple of strokes of Junmyeon's hand, Kris is the first to spill over, already much too sensitive from an earlier orgasm and the hot shower he had just enjoyed. Still he continues to nibble at Junmyeon's pert nipples, and when he swirls his tongue around one, Junmyeon is crying out in pleasure, ribbons of white spurting across his chest. Kris feels so incredibly turned on when Junmyeon brings his hand up, his tongue darting out to lick at the cum that's covering it, a mixture of both his own and Kris's, and Junmyeon evidently knows how hot he looks like this, from the way his lips pull up into a smirk, his eyes dark with lust as he watches, gauges Kris's reaction to his bold stunt.   
  
"You're going to be the death of me some day," Kris breaths as he holds Junmyeon's soiled hand in place, leaning in to taste both of them on Junmyeon's lips, and Junmyeon only laughs in response.   
  
"As are you. I can't believe I just did that." He says, but his words betray his actions when he wraps his arms around Kris's neck and pulls him in for a languid kiss, moaning against Kris's well-kissed lips when Kris's knee presses into his dick.  
  
"Have you done anything of the sort before?" Kris asks despite himself, knowing that it's going to ruin the mood, but he's simply curious how far he can push his luck today.   
  
It's adorable, how Junmyeon's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at the question. Being embarrassed this easily is so not the the trait Kris has been expecting of Junmyeon, but again, he's not complaining.   
  
"Nothing above handjobs and blowjobs," Junmyeon tells him earnestly, earning yet another tender kiss from Kris.   
  
"Then we'll take things slow." Kris says once they break apart for air, pressing his forehead against Junmyeon's. He's so incredibly warm.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Junmyeon muses. "But for now,  _I'm_  in desperate need for a shower."   
  
He doesn't realise that it's the wrong thing to say, because Kris only grins at him impishly, another plan brewing in his mind. "As you wish, Junmyeon," he says simply, before pulling Junmyeon off the bed with him, who squawks in surprise.   
  
He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Junmyeon any time soon.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
The first thing that crosses Kris's mind when his phone blares jarringly against the calm Sunday morning, is how much he wants to destroy it for ruining his peace. In retrospect, he should have switched it off before he had gone to bed, but he'd been busying himself with Junmyeon throughout the night to have remembered, and by the end of it, the exhaustion had claimed him so fast that he couldn't even put up any form of resistance against it.   
  
Slapping around his night table for the offending object, Kris sleepily presses it against his ear, not even bothering to take a look at the caller ID. "Hello?" He mumbles, hoping the person on the other side of the line can take a hint that he's not in the mood for a conversation right now.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Wu. This is Sooman Lee, and I apologise for ringing you up at such an ungodly hour of the morning."  
  
If Kris had any intentions in cursing aloud before, all that is forgotten when he hears the name, and he's instantly more alert now. He can't fathom what sort of business Lee Sooman would have with him, and the caution is back in his words when he speaks up next. "No, not at all. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I have to apologise in advance; this is an unprecedented event, but Suho seems to have tendered his resignation with immediate effect yesterday night." Lee Sooman tells him, sounding troubled. Kris himself is surprised by the information, and he turns a little to look at the space beside him, where Junmyeon's still sleeping soundly in all his naked glory. His heart swells at the sight, more so when he remembers what Junmyeon had told him before, about the relationship between a bodyguard and his charge being forbidden. It's evident to Kris now, which means more to Junmyeon.   
  
"And?" Kris prompts, hoping he doesn't sound too overly delighted.   
  
"I'm willing to offer a replacement, without extra charges incurred. Would you like to discuss the details?"   
  
It's then that Junmyeon's lashes flutter open, and the way he's smiling sleepily up at Kris takes his breath away, almost as though Junmyeon belongs right there with him. Kris nearly forgets that Lee Sooman's still on the line, waiting for a reply, when he leans in and catches Junmyeon's lips with a chaste kiss, and when he hears his name being called again, Kris clears his throat and says,  
  
"That won't be necessary. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."   
  
After all, there isn't a need for another bodyguard, when someone so capable has decided to stay by his side.


End file.
